Negan's Anatomy: A second chance
by Neganslilmonster
Summary: Izzie thought she had seen the last of Denny, til she stumbles upon him in the zombie apocalypse, having faked his death, with a new identity and dangerous behavior. Will the two fall in love again, was it meant to be? Or will she loathe the person her thought to be dead lover has turned into? (Grey's Anatomy, Walking dead crossover)
1. Chapter 1: fates aline

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_[Izzie POV]_

_None of us were prepared for the apocalypse, I mean who would be? But something that I've learned in the past few years is, Surgeons, or Doctors in general, are treated like literal Royalty in the world now. I mean it makes sense, you're prone to more injuries in an apocalyptic world, than you would be in the regular one. But what I didn't know was, how desperately people would fight, to have a doctor in their community._

"Look, I laid eyes on her first, So clear outta here or I'll make you NEED a doctor." The first man says grabbing me harshly by my arm.

"No way am I leaving here without that surgeon." The second man said cocking his gun.

"Look fellas, why don't I help BOTH of your groups, I mean, I'm a doctor. I like helping people, so jus-"

"BANG" The gunshot interrupts me.

I brush my bangs out of my face and sigh when I look to the body on the ground next to me. _A life unnecessarily thrown away, all because they fought over who's community I should go to. I absolutely hated bastards like this, who would kill in a world where there were so few people already_. Before I could speak, he grabbed me by the wrist and lead me down some stairs.

"Ow!, Hey slow down! Where's the race, you already killed the guy, not like he's on our tails, besides, you could twist an ankle, going down these stairs, and-" Yet again, I was interrupted.

"Listen, bitch, your job is to help people, not chat it up like some song bird, if I break my ankle, you'll fix it. Now shut up, and come on." He said then pushed me out the door and into a car.

The car ride was silent, he didn't stop the car once, til we got to our destination. A Factory.

I'm lead into a factory with a lot of people, No one seems to be hurt, though this guy seemed to be desperate for a doctor. I guess they just wanted one in their community, rather than the urgent need for one. I can't help but think of the man he shot, and if his community would be okay without him, and perhaps they needed my skills more than this community did. I'm escorted to the factory floor, where a big crowd has gathered around the furnace, at first, I thought it was maybe for warmth, but it's a rather warm day today, so that couldn't be it. They all kneel, when some guy in a leather jacket enters the room. I do the same, though I can't really see his face through the crowd of people though, I can only assume he must be the leader.

That's when I hear that familiar voice...so familiar it sends shivers down my spine.

"You are gonna wanna pay close attention to this." He says, and I look at the speaker, and it's… It's...no…it can't be...is it really...Denny?! I'm unable to move at the sight of him. At first I thought it was a ghost, no a hallucination. I glanced around, but it would seem that everyone else sees him too.

He then turns and takes his baseball bat and whacks what I assume by the coat, is their current doctor, in the shoulder. He falls to the ground, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of Denny.

The doctor pleads no, asking why, claiming he didn't do anything. Denny's dimples show as he speaks to their doctor. And I'm still frozen in shock at the sight of him.

"I found this little souvenir tucked away in your desk." The man in the leather jacket says, and now I know that, there's no way in hell that it's not Denny Duquette. I watch in horror as Denny hits the man again. I've never seen such anger painted on his face til now.

He hands his baseball bat to someone else, and clears his throat. "You...left the door open, and let my puppy out." Denny says, and he goes on and on. I couldn't for the life of me, comprehend who Denny was talking about, or why that mattered as the doctor stood before him in fear. This was the only instance I have seen a doctor be treated like less than royalty in the apocalypse. And it was DENNY who was behind this horror show! I was snapped out of it when I hear Denny call some other girl hot.

"A super hot girl, horrifically killed, because of your greedy, delusional, and tiny little prick." I feel my mouth drop at Denny's behavior. He was always so sweet to me. Maybe I'm mis-reading the situation, if it wasn't a fabrication my mind has made, that is. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Why would he intentionally try to hurt you? Sherry's gone. And if he's lying, and she's out there, I will find her. And then I will burn the other side of his face off until he dies." Denny says and I feel myself wanting to vomit. I looked at the man whose face was heavily burned. My Denny could not have done that...he...he's lying, he MUST be. This CAN'T be real, not ANY of it.

I watched Denny pick up a hot iron, and my eyes darted over to the doctor in question, then back to Denny as he approached him. The doctor begged, and Denny smiled.

"You know I hate this shit. Just tell me you're sorry and I don't have to do this shit." he says, and the Doctor admits to whatever it is he was accused of, and I sigh in relief when the iron is pulled away from him. I knew Denny wouldn't do something so horrific.

Then, I watched, horrified, as the man I once was madly in love, throw another man into a furnace, and laugh as he gets burned alive

Then puts his arm around the man with the melted face saying "Good thing we have a spare ."

That's when the guy who brought me here, whispers something to Denny, and points at me.

It's almost like slow motion, when I watch Denny's gaze fall on me.

* * *

Author's note: I know that was a short chapter, but there's more to come! If you haven't seen Grey's anatomy, you may be a bit confused. And I know the Denny/Negan thing is confusing, but there will be an explanation as to how they're the same person! just keep reading! thanks! please review and let me know what you thought, and if you want more! Special thanks to Dork for helping me edit!


	2. Chapter 2: The death of Denny Duquette

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_[Negan/Denny's POV]_

"Good thing we have a spare ." I tell Dwight, taking my arm off him, when Richie comes up to me and informs me,

"Actually, considering Hilltop's Dr. Carson is a shitty OBGYN, I went out and stumbled upon a real surgeon. A pretty one too, she's right over there." he says and I follow his finger to where he's pointing, and everything in the room feels like it stopped.

Her unmistakable eyes, her beautiful shade of blonde hair, her soft lips...It was her. That was _MY_ Izzie, Richie goes on and on about his difficulty in acquiring her, but I don't hear a single word. The only thing I can hear is the heart she gave me, beating heavily in my chest.

_*Several years earlier*_

_Seattle Washington, Seattle Grace Hospital, May 14th, 2006_

Denny picked up the phone and dialed his parent's number. He had hoped it was still their number, he hadn't contacted them in a very long time. It started ringing, then went straight to voicemail. Denny cleared his throat before he heard the beep.

"Dad, Mom, it's me. I'm calling from Seattle Grace hospital where the beautiful, talented, and incredibly stubborn Dr. Isobel Stevens has just given me a brand new heart and promised to marry me. I know we've had our differences and I'm sorry we've been out of touch. Believe it or not, I was trying to make everything better. I know you're angry but I hope you can forgive me. Turns out, sometimes you have to do the wrong thing... Sometimes you have to make a big mistake to figure out how to make things right. Mistakes are painful, but they're the only way to find out who you really are. I know who I am now. I know what I want. I've got the love of my life, and a new heart. And I want you guys to get on the next plane out here and meet my girl. Everything's going to be different now." He says then hangs up, leaving the message for them to listen to later. He glanced over at the clock, he still had a whole hour before Izzie would come to visit him. He decided to nap until she got here.

_*A half hour later*_

Denny woke up to a sharp chest pain. He gasps, then sighs in relief when it subsides. He glanced at the clock. Izzie would be back to show him her dress any minute now. He picks up a magazine, bored, and flips through it. Then he felt another pain in his chest, Then jumps when he hears a rustling in the corner of the room.

"Careful with that brand spankin' new heart there, Denny. Doctor Blondie went through an awful lot of work getting it for you." A voice rang through the room and Denny looks up to see an old associate.

"I mean, we didn't even have to pull any strings to get you that heart, Doctor Blondie did all the work for us." Denny watched as he circled his bed, like he was stalking his prey.

"What do you want, Reggie. You guys didn't have to get me the heart. So the deal is off. Dr. Stevens saved my life, not you. I owe you nothing now. Just leave. I'm out. For good. I'm gonna start my life over." Denny explains and then Reggie moves closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder with a disappointed tisk.

"You know. That sounds nice and all, but a deal is a deal. You can't go back on your word." His hand slides over to the tubes and wires monitoring Denny.

"We wouldn't want a little accident now, would we? Not after you just got a clean bill of health." He says as he strolls around the other side of Denny's bed.

" See. The boss doesn't really like it when people back out on deals. You know how it is, you shook hands. Know what that means?" He asked looking into Denny's concerned eyes.

"That means the deal is done. Whether you back out or not. Understand?" He says and Denny shakes his head. Then sighs.

"Alright. Fine. I'll do the job. Set up a meeting with the boss once I check out of here." He says and watches as Reggie pulls away.

"That's what I like to hear. Problem is, the boss wants to see you sooner than later. And, he's decided, He's going a different route in the deal." He takes a few steps closer to the hospital bed, then leans in Denny's ear.

"Those chest pains you felt earlier?" He pulls out a small bottle, then reaches over and pinches Denny's arm. A horrified look crosses Denny's face when He realized He didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything at all. "What did you do to me?! What is that?!" He demands and the weasel's chuckles.

"Yeah, about that. Remember that chest pain earlier?" He repeats," Not your brand spanking new heart giving out on you. It doesn't matter _what_ this is. What does matter, is what it's gonna do to you. A little of this, slows the heart rate. Very slow." He bangs on the heart monitor with his free hand as the beeps grow slower and slower.

Denny tries to get out of the hospital bed only to be shoved back into it. His vision begins to blur. He was stupid for not thinking he would sneak in here and kill him in his sleep.

"I… I gotta tell h..her. I gotta tell Izzy." He tries to get up, but instead feels his body work against him. He couldn't believe that THIS is what was gonna kill him.

"Don't you worry about it. Blondie there won't even remember ya. When you close your eyes, Denny Duquette will be gone from this world, forever." He says with a snicker.

His eyelids grew heavy. Denny tried to fight, but couldn't

"Iz…" he mumbles out before his mouth goes numb. When he hears the audible flat line of the heart monitor, only then does he hear his killer's footsteps walk out of the room.

Not even a minute later, he hears the clicking of heels and the door opening.

"Denny?!" He heard her shriek. Denny tried his very damndest to move. Open his eyelids, see her one last time, but then his mind slips away into darkness and that was it.

_Where am I? Everything feels numb. Am I really dead?_ He tries to sit up. Nothing. He tries to open his eyelids, mouth, Nothing. Wiggle my toes? Fingers? No such luck.

That's when he feels himself slide out, and some muffled talking fills his ears.

"Not an organ donor?" He hears.

"Nah. Says here the family wants the body shipped to Michigan. We're gonna need someone to ID the Body first."

"Alright. I'll get on it." he hears the sound of flipped pages and footsteps.

"It says here no autopsy. Bag him for transport. I'll get someone to ID." Then he feels his body shoved in a bag, and it's nothing but muffled noises for about 45 minutes til he hears the zipper of his body bag.

Doctor Bailey's voice projects from above him, He tries to tell her that he's alive. He tries to open his eyes, to scream at her that he's still alive. But all attempts fail.

Then he's zipped up again, and hears Dr. Bailey say wait. He feels hope arise within him, hope that she noticed something was wrong. Or that he was in fact alive. But all she says is sorry. That she's so sorry. And then they wheel him off.

It's hours before the bag is unzipped again. And then the numbness leaves just a single spot on his chest, in his brand new heart.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. And he looks around at the bright light and the face in front of him. He couldn't exactly make out who, as it takes his eyes a while to adjust.

"Izzy…" He manages to croak out, and hears that weasel Reggie's voice cackle.

"No, better. It's me. Your bestest Pal." He pats his shoulder, but he doesn't feel a thing. While he has some feeling to his face, the rest of his body is still paralyzed.

"I…I'm not dead?" Denny questions, blinking his brown eyes a few times, still trying to get them to adjust.

"Hell no. If I was gonna kill you, I wouldn't do it with medicine." He scoffs, then continues, "Big Jim told me to transfer you to Michigan. Word on the street is, You contacted You family." He lets out a tsk.

"Bad move, Denny. Before, you were a cool guy with no ties to anyone, now you choose to contact your family, and get a finance?" He laughs and Denny tries to roll his eyes.

"Boss said we had to fake your death. Makes You less traceable that way. Ya know?" He says before he pulls out a lighter. And lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke in Denny's face.

"You should get feeling back in your toes by the time we get there." Denny glares as he moves the muscles in his face around, trying to work the numbness out.

"What about Izzie?" He asks, and gets the reply of a stomach churning chuckle.

"Who? That dumb bitch Doctor? You still on about her? You've known her for what, a few weeks. I'm sure she'll cry about you for a week, then forget about ya." He says and this makes Denny grit his teeth.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that again." He says and grits his teeth at that weasel's cackle again.

"Good one, Denny, or should I say, John Doe." He says with another cackle.

"Big Jim will assign you a new name, social, all that jazz once we get there." He says then walks to the back of the truck. Denny tries to tighten his hand into a fist but fails. If he had any feeling at all in his hands, he'd strangle him right then and there. Once he recovered, he'd be in a rude fucking awakening.

_*present time*_

_[Denny/Negan's POV]_

I stare at the blonde from across the factory room's floor. _It was her! Really her. Izzie Stevens, standing in my factory!_ I just stood there, dumbfounded for a minute, before shoving past people, until I made my way over to her. We both stared in awe at each other. We both probably looked as though we saw ghosts. Her eyes watered, and I decided to break the silence between us.

"Hi Izzie."

* * *

Author's note: So here's a little insight on how Denny turned into Negan, There will be more flash backs later, I know it's not the BEST but I had fun writing it, feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: you're really real?

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

She reached up to touch his face, as though to make sure he was really real, and then smacked him, and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, to watch in horror. Negan just smiled at the smack then glanced around at everyone. He didn't need her making a scene in front of his people.

"Get the fuck back to work!" He yelled and everyone scrambled to get back to whatever it was they were doing before the slap. Negan grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her up some stairs and down some halls, into the heart of the Sanctuary, all the while, Izzie followed him in shock. She was feeling way too many feelings to be able to decide on which one to act upon first, Aggravated by the situation, Betrayed by her own facts she knew to be true, Astonished by the miracle that he's alive, defensive because her world changed so much in the last five minutes, denial because, there's no way that this is _actually_ happening right now, confused at it all, yet relieved at the same time, but, also disgusted and disappointed, in the man he had become.

Denny shut the door behind him, then stroked his five o'clock shadow. He sighed then looked her over. She seemed to be in a mental battle with herself, but he decided he would yet again, be the first to speak.

"So...what the hell are you doing all the way over here? Aren't you supposed to be in Seattle?" He says and this earns him another smack in the face.

"What about you?! Aren't you supposed to be uh, I don't know, DEAD?!" She says, tossing her arms up in the air.

"Yes...but-"

"No!" she says, jabbing an accusing finger into his chest. "No buts, you- You DIED, I saw your body, YOU FLATLINED!" She said pacing the room back and forth, a hand over her mouth, the other on her hip as she paced.

"I didn't actually flatline, It was fake, I-" she interrupted his excuses.

"May 14th, 2006, time of death, 7:42 pm. Yeah, I remember. You had a blood clot, which caused a stroke and you...you… you're dead. _You are Dead_!" she said, biting at her nails as she continued to pace.

"I didn't die, I faked my death, well I didn't. I didn't have a choice in the matter. If I had any choice at all, I would have stayed with you, I would have married you, I-"

"So what? You just laid there in bed, and pretended to be dead, as I begged and pleaded with you to live. When I prayed for you to wake up, you just laid there and let me beg like a fucking idiot!?" She asked and used both her hands to shove him away from her, disgusted by his actions all those years ago, and his actions now.

"I grieved for you. Alex, Meredith, George, and even Christina dragged me home, and watched me lay in my dress on that bathroom floor for hours. _For hours_ I didn't move from that floor, I didn't move at all, and yet, the world kept trying to move on without you, except for me. I just couldn't move on."

Negan looks at her in distress, and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I would have never done that to you." He claims and she just glares at him in response.

"Then why did you?" She asks. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled her years of grieving him.

"For the first 24 hours of your mourning, I laid on that bathroom floor for 24 hours. The next 24 hours, I baked muffins. And I baked. And I baked. And I baked. I did everything I could to stop thinking about how you were gone."

"Then, I stood outside that hospital. That hospital that you died in, I was supposed to go back to my job I had thought I'd lost, because I tried to save your stupid life, by the way." She says through gritted teeth, then continues, and he lets her.

"And I stood in front of it for seven and a half hours. Seven and a half hours." she emphasizes. I couldn't bring myself to go into the place you never left. Then Dr. Burke showed up. Then came George, then I stood there another five. Then Alex showed up. Put his jacket on me, and made me go home. Because I couldn't do it myself." She says, never losing eye contact with him, for fear if she looked away, he would vanish.

"The next day, I met with your father. He told me that he and your mother had already thought you were dead. For years! You really like letting your loved ones believe you died, huh?" she says with a scoff, and Denny puts his arms out to comfort her, but she smacks them away from herself.

"Then he tells me you left me money. As though that eases the pain. Which, by the way, doesn't." She informs him, and he just nods, knowing she's not gonna let him get a word in edgewise.

"You had the nerve to ask me to marry you, when you were dying. I had my whole life ahead of me. My career." She scoffs yet again. "And I had the nerve to say yes." She laughs a bit, then cries.

"I felt like I was moving in slow motion and everything else was moving so fast and I just wanted to go back. I laid on that bathroom floor asking myself "where is Denny?" And I wouldn't ever get up if it weren't for my friends. They were there for me. And you were Not. You. Were. Not." She says and laughs again as tears rolled off her face and she couldn't wipe them off fast enough.

"At least you had an excuse not to be there, because you were dead, but LOOK you're not. So what's your excuse now?" She asked, and as he opened her mouth to speak, she put her hand over his mouth.

"No. I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear whatever it was that was so much more important than the life you already had, the life that you wouldn't have, if I didn't cut that stupid freaking L-Vad!." She says then brushed past him and stormed out the door. Yet again, he stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to say to her, unsure if he should follow, or let her adjust to the situation. But he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't gonna let her slip out of his hands this time.

Negan followed her into the hall, and called after her, it wasn't til she got to the end of the hall that she realized, she had no idea where she was, nor where she was going. She spun around to face him.

"Did you know that my reputation as a doctor was never the same after you?" She said, glaring at him in the eyes.

"I almost didn't get my job back, and when I did, I was constantly looked down on, and labeled as the woman who killed her patient, or gets too close to them." She looks him up and down.

"Well look at you. I didn't kill you at all. Did I?" she said and sighed. Today was emotionally exhausting from the start for Izzie. She didn't even know how to begin explaining it to him, not that she had to.

"Izzie...look, please come back to my room, we can talk about this, just hear me out. Where the fuck else are you gonna go? You think they're gonna let you parade yourself out those gates? You think I'm gonna let you expose yourself to the dangers out there?" He asks and she laughs.

"Let me? You act like you own me. If I remember correctly, you didn't marry me, you DIED!" she says then turns around to walk off, that's when Negan picks her up by her waist and throws her over his shoulder and carries her back to the room.

"Let go of me, you caveman!" she said, beating on his back with her fists. He says nothing, and closes the door behind him, and plops her onto the couch.

"Izzie...just hear me out, please." He begged, his chocolate eyes pleading with her. She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No. Last time I listened to you, you slept with me, and let me walk around talking to nothing like a crazy person, and I listened to you! Y-you knew I had a tumor. You, knew I had a tumor and you let me-"

"What?!" He asked looking at her as though she were completely insane.

"Izzie...we never slept together...during our whole relationship, I was laid up in a hospital bed, I had a heart condition, if we had sex I would have died-"

"You did die!" Izzie said, running her thin fingers through her blonde hair.

"You died. And then you came back. At the hospital, at Meridith's house. You followed me around for weeks, months. And we slept together. Except we didn't because you're not real!" She stood up and banged her fists on his chest.

"You're not real!" She yelled at him, continuing to hit his chest.

"You can't be real! You can't be! You're not...you…" Izzie broke down crying against him.

"I...I don't wanna die." She croaked out as he pet her hair, holding her head against his chest. She listened to his heart beat the same heart she stole for him.

"You're not gonna die, Izzie. I won't let you." He said and she shook her head against his chest.

"But if you're here, then that means my tumor is back. And I'm dying. Don't lie to me this time." She said and he just looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"You have a tumor?" He asked, getting tears in his eyes.

"Had. When I had a tumor, you…" She paused and looked down at the floor, then back up at him.

"When I had a tumor, I hallucinated you." She explained, then furrowed her brow.

"But if you don't remember that...then you're not the same hallucination…" She said then backed away, looking at him.

"So you're really real." She realized aloud with wide eyes.

"You're really real...but how?" She aided, looking at him horrified.

"How am I alive you mean? I'll tell you, if you just sit down-" Denny started but he was interrupted.

"No. That's not what I meant. What I mean is…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"How did _my_ Denny turn into..._you_?"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much to Doctorwho9, Christiejohn921, and Dauntlessofthesea for reviewing/favoriting/following the story! Did y'all find this story by looking for Greys or TWD, I'm curious haha thanks again for the views!


End file.
